Passage of Time
by CrystalBlueSeraph
Summary: When a little boy disappeared on a field trip aboard the historic brig SHIKON, psychic Kagome Higurashi knew she was the only one who could find him, which lead her through an invisible portal - and into another dimention...
1. Prologue

****

In The Passage of Time

****

By CrystalBlueSeraph

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha and the main plot of this story. I just want to write it down for everybody to read. Enjoy.

****

Prologue

SPRING, 1815

"Take whatever can be hauled by cargo wagon to my shipyard. I want it there at midnight Monday – you understand?"

"Aye, sir."

"Do you swear on your life that no one else knows of this?" His lantern cast a flickering shadow across the deserted beach, illuminating the bow of the shipwrecked brig and the sharp talons he possess that can easily snuff the life off of the sailor he's addressing. 

"Not a one, sir. She blowed up here last night during the storm. Full sails and all, sir. Thar weren't a soul aboard. Gone, all of em. The ship is cursed, she is. I heard old salts spinnin' yarns about her for years – mysterious deaths and vanishings of shipmates. But never the whole crew before, sir."

"Enough! Do you think I haven't heard the rumors as well? Why in the devil's name do you think I want your work kept secret? I intend to use her piece by piece to repair other damaged vessels. Now that the blockade has been lifted, the demand for materials to build new ships has exceeded beyond my grasp. I cannot compete with half-dozen other builders on the Shikon who have the means to meet the costs. Salvaging her is the answer to my prayers."

"Prayers, sir?"

"Indeed – I have needed a turn-of-the-luck for some time now. I appears to have happened."

"What if the curse she carried goes with these boards and timbers to the other ships, sir? What then?"

"Nonsense. It is all nothing but superstition, my boy. I don't believe a bit of it. Not one of the ships to leave my dock will be haunted by the history on this ill-fated brig. Now – do not question me again Jaken and carry out my orders."

"No one will learn the truth from me, sir."

"Keep it that way and you will not need to be looking over you shoulder the rest of your life."

"Aye, sir."

"Monday – midnight."

"Aye, sir. Have a safe journey back to Shikon, sir."

"I intend to." Extinguishing the lantern light, he turned to leave, then paused. "On the off chance anyone should happen by while you are working on her, it might be wise to destroy any evidence of her name."

"Consider it done, sir."


	2. Chapter 1 A

__

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the story itself. Just want to write it with some altercatiosn for everyone to read. Enjoy ^_^

****

Chapter 1- A

MARCH 1998

"I need your help. My ten-year-old son is missing."

Kagome Higurashi studied the father of the young boy, her heart going out to Sam Dalton in his desperate situation. He looked like a man on the brink of collapse, his emotions held only by a fine thread of control.

She already knew of the bizarre disappearance, as did everyone with a radio or television during the past three months.

Fourth grader Shippo Dalton had been with his class during an educational overnight experience aboard a nineteenth-century sailing ship, the _Shikon_. The following morning he was reported missing. No one, not even his fellow classmates, saw or heard anything unusual during the night. Nor had his body been washed ashore.

"I agreed to meet with you, Mr. Dalton, but only to explain that I – " Her stomach tightened into a painful knot that she tried to ignore. It was extremely difficult to keep her objectivity in cases that were so gut-wrenching, such as this lost child. "I don't think I'm the person to solve this case. My brother never should have given you my phone number."

"You are a private investigator, right?"

"Yes, but – "

"And you are also psychic, right?"

She held up her palm to stop his interrogation. "I'm afraid you may have the wrong impression about me, sir. My brother has a tendency to misrepresent my . . . talents in that area. I don't deny that I have a seemingly unique ability, but I prefer not to advertise myself as a – "

"Psychic detective?"

She winced. "Is that how Souta put it?"

The man nodded. She couldn't blame him for grasping the last bit of hope Souta had thrown at him.

"Please don't turn me down." His green eyes beseeched her. He took out his checkbook and pen. "Name your price."

She gently touched the sleeve of his jacket. "It isn't about the money. I just don't believe that I can do any more than the rest of your people have been doing for the last several weeks. I've seen the news reports. I know you've already hired a psychic before."

"No useful information came up."

"Nothing at all?"

He shook his head.

"Then why come to me? What makes you think I can do any better?"

"Your brother said – "

"Souta had no business making claims. I don't even understand why I have an acute intuitive sense of knowing things. Once in a while it works in my favor to help a client. But I don't guarantee success."

"All I ask is for you to give it a chance."

Kagome shook her head, turning away from the man to escape the desperation and anguish in his eyes.

Walking a few steps away, she ran her fingers through her long, straight, black hair and released a sigh of frustration, her back to the man. "The last thing I want is to have my face flashed into every household in America, identifying me as a psychic investigator. I can forget about working undercover if I become known as 'that Quack on TV.' . . . . . .Without anonymity, I may as well kiss my business good-bye."

"Do you have children, Ms. Higurashi?"

"No."

"A husband?"

"You already know the answers to these questions. Make your point."

"Your husband died six years ago and it was reported as an accident. But somehow you managed to dig up the truth and bring the murderer to trial. . . . . ."

Kagome tensed, her fingers digging into the palms of her clenched hands as her mind flashed images of those horrendous days following Inuyasha's death.

". . . . . And together with your brother," Mr. Dalton solemnly concluded, "your family is somewhat enthused by your unusual abilities."

"'Somewhat enthused?' My mother is ecstatic; my father esteemed. I don't even know what normal looks like anyway? I've never met a normal human being."

"In your line of work, I don't suppose you would."

"Not just in my line of work. Scratch the surface of anyone you know and you'll find secrets no matter how well they are hidden."

"Yours being . . . ?" He lifted an eyebrow, pinning her with a knowing gaze, then answered his own question.

"You're not comfortable in your own skin. Your special talent is a gift by also a curse. You went after your husband's murderer out of guilt because you didn't sense the danger before he was killed."

Kagome felt her anger leap from the depths of her secret hell that had been sealed shut for nearly two years. "Who the hell do you think you are thinking that you know me or did you hire someone to dig it out of my shrink's private files?"

"I always make a point of knowing who I'm dealing with. This is no different. My source tells me you keep a low profile but have an exceptional track record."

His flattery didn't lessen the sting out of his violation of her privacy. "You should have put your 'source' to better use – such as finding your son."

"Already did that. He was the first man on it, Ms. Higurashi. The news reports didn't exaggerate when they said that Shippo vanished without a trace."

Kagome watched as he walked to the trunk of his Mercedes sedan, opened it, and pulled out a yellow handkerchief. He came back with it in his hands.

"If you won't take the case, will you at least see if you can pick up something from this hankerchief?"

"Did he wear it much?"

"Most of the time."

She'd have preferred something solid that wasn't washed frequently and that the boy wore all the time. But she was willing to give it a try. She reached for the handkerchief and held it for several moments in silence. 

"When was the last time you saw him wearing this?" she asked, unable to pick up anything but a feeling of contentedness. If nothing else, she sensed that Shippo Dalton was a happy kid.

"I can't really remember. I've been rather busy with my work the last several months . . ." His words trailed off with a tone of regret.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dalton. I wish I could help you." Her stomach clenched as she handed back the cap. She flinched.

"Are you ill?" The man leaned toward her in case she might need assistance.

"No, not really. Just a little reaction to something." Kagome waved off. "I only wish my brother would have consulted me before he called you. It could've saved us both a trip out here."

"I'm grateful for his desire to help."

She held out her hand. "Good-bye, Mr. Dalton. I hope you find Shippo soon."

As the man accepted her handshake, Kagome experienced a flash of images in her mind's eye. Unlike the posed head shot of Shippo released to the media, there were snippets of the young boy thought his father's eyes. Looking down on him, she saw his youthful face turned up in adoration.

__

'No – I don't need this! I don't want to see him! Don't show me his face!' Kagome yanked her hand away, holding it protectively against her as if she'd been burned by a hot flame.

"Ms. Higurashi? What's wrong?"

"I – " She cleared her throat, struggling to make her voice sound calmer than she felt. Why did she have to see the boy through his father's eyes? It was so much easier to turn down the case when the victim was only a black and white photo in a press release. Now . . . those youthful green eyes would forever haunt her. "I saw your son."

"Where?!"

She shook her head. "It's not what you think. I didn't see him lying in a ditch. I saw your memories of him."

The man's shoulders sagged. "I guess I should be relieved you didn't see him dead."

"I'm sorry – " She cut off her words, realizing how much she seemed to repeat her apology. The knot in her stomach became tighter than ever. "You know, Mr. Dalton, it's usually just plain everyday investigative procedures that solve the case, not paranormal camera lens in my head."

"I understand." He took out a small business card. "If you change your mind when you're feeling better, please call me. Anytime. Day or night."

__

To be continued…………………………………


End file.
